Sora's office prank
by MinxBubbleOo
Summary: Sora is having another dreary day at work but he never suspects that his workmates may have something special in mind for him once he gets home... YAOI LEMON, dont like then dont read! for those that do PLEASE REVIEW! XD slightly random...


**HELLO ALL XD this was just another one of those oneshots that wont leave you alone until you write them, so here it is. XD um well this is a pretty random story and well just and excuse to write a lemon XD. oh and as for the little paragraph heading yeah they were mostly for fun XD!!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, aka smutt, swearing, and loads of other things XD**

**Disclaimer... I is only a poor little yokel dont sue me!!**

**Enjoy!!**

Sora yawned at his desk. It was coming up to six and he was still at work. He had to finish this project by tomorrow when the potential investors would be waiting to inspect it. He yawned again, the computer screen started to go fuzzy and his head was starting to feel all heavy and groggy.

'_I just need to get this finished, and then I'll go home and get some sleep. I'm nearly finished anyway.'_ He continued to type, stopping frequently to take off his glasses and rub his temples vigorously.

"Sora" Sora turned to see one of his co-workers standing at the doorway of his office. "You want to come out with us and have a drink?" Sora shook his head.

"No thanks Hayner, I've still got to get this finished by tomorrow and..." Hayner sighed.

"Oh I'm sure you can get that done tomorrow morning come on have some fun with us, when was the last time you ever went out on a date huh." Sora blushed; he didn't exactly want to discuss his love life with one of his co-workers even if it was Hayner. "Exactly Tidus says you have been out on one for years..."

"Since when do you ever listen to something Tidus says?" Sora asked and Hayner laughed,

"Touché" he said, "So you still saying no?" Sora nodded,

"I have a slight chance of getting this finished if I do it now, if I go out and get plastered with you guys I won't be up to even doing it in the morning."

"Alright" Hayner said, "But Tidus is not going to be pleased, watch out Sora he'll be after you." Sora laughed and Hayner left his office, the sound of his retreating footsteps was the only sound that could be heard in the dead office. Well that was what Sora thought until,

"Sora!" Sora sighed, here came Tidus. "Sora Tsukada, what do you think you're doing turning down Hayner's invitation to some fun?" Sora took off his glasses once more and sighed,

"Don't you mean your invitation?"

"Well I uh no...We all just want you to be happy for once, ever since we left school you seemed to lose you old smile." It was true ever since Sora graduated and moved to Twilight City he seemed to stop smiling and just turned into a robot that goes to work, does his work, never complains and the just goes home to recharge and get ready for the next day.

"I really need to get this finished Tidus, maybe some other time okay?" Tidus sighed,

"Alright Sora..." then he mumbled something that Sora didn't catch so Sora ignored it. Tidus walked out of his office and Sora was alone once again. He began to work again, but he couldn't stop thinking about what Tidus had said, _"You seemed to lose your old smile..."_ he thought back to when he had first graduated,

**-Sora's Senior Year-**

It was only a few weeks to graduation and Sora was all set to head off to college in Twilight City. Since he began to apply himself in school he'd began to shine in all subjects and he had many College's wanting him to apply there, he'd become a star player in the schools' basketball team and was one of the school's hottest catches, alongside Riku, Cloud, Leon and some very strange red haired guy named Axel who had a fetish for smaller blonde haired kids, well just one in particular yes to every girls dismay Axel was gay but some people took that as an opportunity, especially Roxas Axel boyfriend. Sora was going out with Kairi and had been for years, everything was perfect. Except Sora wasn't happy, he'd grown apart from his best friend, Riku who had become what could be called a school dropout; only attending school when he had to and never passing anything. He had told Sora when he asked him once why he never tried, that his skills lied in other places and had rather nastily told him to go back to his ever perfect life and perfect girlfriend. That was the last time he'd ever spoken to Riku because he left Destiny Islands not even bothering to say goodbye. Sora had graduated and set off for Twilight College, but since his fight with Riku he never seemed to smile; well not like he used to.

**-College-**

Sora remembered college as well. He'd gotten there and settled in well, his classes were great and he'd already made some new friends, called Hayner, Pence and Olette. Tidus and Wakka had also

decided to attend that college as well, which was good too. Sora shared a dorm room with both Tidus and Wakka which was slightly more interesting. Every weekend they would all go out and party while Sora stayed at the dorm and studied, when asked why he would simply reply

"I'm staying true to Kairi." And they would drop it, even though he'd broken up with Kairi before he left saying that long distance relationships never work. She'd taken it well and gone and found someone else to latch onto at her own college. Truth was he'd never really felt like going out and having fun, he just wanted to finish college and then get away. He didn't know where or what he'd do he just wanted to get away and start anew. It never happened, Sora never got away. He graduated college still alone, while everyone else settled down with a partner, Sora got a job. He didn't want a love life, something inside of him wanted something but not anything just anyone could give him. Somehow Tidus and Hayner managed to get jobs at the same place as Sora, which was okay but Sora had told himself he was only going to work there until he had enough money to get away. That never happened either, Sora lost all his childish enthusiasm for life and just continued to work. Finally everyone figured out that he wasn't an item with Kairi anymore, when she announced her wedding and Sora didn't know a thing about it. So then Tidus had also found out that Sora hadn't been going out with her during college either so he took it upon himself to hook Sora up with someone, but it never worked. Sora was just not into love. So Sora continued to work his life away never stopping to just relax and smell the roses of love.

**-Work-**

Sora sighed; his life wasn't full of many happy memories since he'd lost the companionship of his best friend life never seemed as bright. He shut down his computer and picked up his coast. He'd decided to do the rest tomorrow early. He flicked off his office light and headed over to the elevator. He pressed the button to go to the car park and stepped inside. He leant against the carpeted walls as the elevator went down, listening to the smooth jazz that played. He decided that he hated jazz and that it was annoying. The elevator stopped at the car park and he got out.

'_To home'_ he thought, heading through the car park towards his car. Sora was wealthy now, he had a flash car and his own small house in a good neighbourhood of Twilight City, but he wasn't really happy. He always put on the act that he was, and some he fooled but never Tidus, and sometimes that pissed Sora off. He unlocked his car and hopped inside. There weren't many cars left in the car park, only two. Sora knew one to be the cleaners and the other was familiar but he couldn't remember whose it was. He thought on it no longer and started his engine, the stereo kicked in playing some overly loud heavy metal music that was playing on a random station. He growled and switched it off, his head already pulsating. He reversed out and drove off heading towards the exit. He passed the familiar looking car, frowning at it. _'Man that looks a lot like Pence's car...but it can't be why would he be here? He doesn't even work here...'_ he shook his head and drove out of the car park and started off towards his home.

**-In the car-**

"Do you think he saw us?"

"Shush, he might hear us."

"Don't be stupid how could he hear us?"

"Oh look he's leaving; time to put our plan into action gentlemen." Tidus sat up in the car and brushed his hair with his hand. Hayner, Pence, Wakka and Hayner's friend Sifer also sat up. There were all squished into Pence's car, that wasn't exactly that big. Tidus had managed to claim the passenger seat in the front and Pence was driving, so the other three had to cram in the back.

"So what do we like follow him home now or what?" Sifer asked. He'd only come along because he liked to prank people. Tidus sighed,

"No if we follow him right away then he'll know he's being followed and it won't be a secret then will it?"

"So we're just going to wait here in the car park for a while, not even having any dinner then go to Sora's house still not having any dinner and wait some more?" Pence was starting to get hungry.

"Alright we'll go pick up a drive through then we go to Sora's house okay." Tidus sighed; sometimes he questioned the intelligence of people he hung out with. Pence started the engine and drove off towards the exit,

"So" Hayner said, "Where are we going to eat?" the whole car started up again in a heated argument, while Wakka sat there silently smiling, he didn't care where he ate as long as he got food.

**-Sora's car-**

Sora had begun the long trip home through night traffic. He hated traffic; you seemed to be going somewhere but you were never actually moving, just like his life. He began to think back on Hayner's and Tidus' offer to go out.

'_Maybe I can still say yes, but will I really enjoy myself...sigh I have to get out of here, I just have to I can't take it anymore. that's it at the end of the month I'm going buy a ticket to anywhere and just leave, I'll tell no one, I'll just go...no one will really miss me...'_ he sighed_, 'I am so pathetic, why at school I had so many friends and a great social life, but now I won't even go out with my friends... I don't even really know if they are my friends, I mean sure they're nice and all, but real friends are people you can talk to, people who are always there to help you, and I haven't had one of those since... man I wish I knew where he was now, he never finished school...I sure hope he's still alive, what I wouldn't give to see him again...'_ Sora finally started to move, the traffic slowly began to trudge forward. He sighed once more as he headed for home. _'I'll never get to tell him what I wanted to years ago...'_

**-Burger time-**

"I still say we should have gone to the burger barn." Hayner wined, everyone ignored him. They'd decided to go to the Mc'Chicken's drive through, but it was packed so they were now stuck in a long line waiting to get to the speaker box to order.

"Can't we just skip dinner?" Tidus growled. He wanted to get to Sora's house before he went to bed.

"Why are we even doing this?" Pence asked innocently, he been left out of the planning and was just here because he had a car.

"Because," Tidus answered with a sigh, "Sora needs to learn to live again, even if he doesn't want to free willingly..." Wakka laughed and for the first time that night spoke,

"So you think that by waiting for Sora to leave work, then following him home, waiting outside his house at night and doing what you're about to do...you actually think this is going to get him to live again?"

"Well..." began Tidus, "It might... even if he doesn't it'll be a big surprise and maybe he'll actually enjoy it?" Wakka sighed, sure he loved Tidus but sometimes his meddling did more harm than help.

"So when does this plan actually take place?" Sifer asked

"Soon" Tidus muttered, "I hope" he turned to look at Sifer. "Why are you exactly here?" he asked, Sifer and Sora didn't even get along so it was surprising that he was here, let alone trying to help Sora.

"Because" Sifer said casually, "I am really going to enjoy seeing his face when he finds out who set this up and well when it all just happens really." He laughed and Tidus sighed, He found Sifer quite annoying really. Finally they reached the speaker box and Pence put in their order.

"...And finally five chocolate milkshakes" He said happily. They drove forward and got their order, Tidus had to pay because everyone said this was his idea. He didn't argue. He just wanted to get to Sora's house.

"Can we go now?" he asked impatiently.

"Sure" Pence answered, sipping on his milkshake. "We can eat there right?"

"As long as you are quiet about it..." Tidus muttered.

"Great" and so the mission was on the move again. Pence started off towards Sora's and Tidus grinned, Sora was in for a big surprise tonight.

**-Sora's House-**

Sora had arrived home and heading into his house, his mood one of a person just being told they've only got three hours to live. He chucked his jacket on a chair and headed into his living room slash bedroom. True Sora had money, but he didn't blow it on unnecessary things like a big house. It was just the right size for Sora though. He walked over to his television and turned it on to the news. He sighed, nothing but bad news today man his day wasn't getting any better. He walked over to his fridge and pulled out a bottle of something way passed its date, but drunk it never the less.

'_What to make for dinner tonight?'_ he asked himself, _'Well I could have left overs, or left overs, or pizza... man I wish I could cook...'_ he collapsed down onto his bed and sighed, '_Maybe I'll call them and meet them up somewhere... no they don't really want me to go with them, they only ask to be polite... I always ruin all the fun.'_He hit his pillow in frustration. _'Argh I never used to be like this, I used to be so full of fun and life, but now all I do is mope... well no more, I'll go out and become what I used to be, yeah that's it why I could go visit him for a while...'_ Sora jumped up off his bed and walked over to his closet. He fished out one of his old shirts, black jeans, and a jacket he hadn't worn for years. He pulled them all on and ran a comb through his unruly cinnamon spikes. He walked over to his phone and called a cab. _'I shouldn't really drive if I get plastered while I'm out'_ he thought. He called for a cab and proceeded to find his shoes and switch off his television. He heard a car outside and headed outside to get in it, but when he got outside he saw no cab, just a car that looked very familiar._'Haven't I seen that before...'_ he wondered, _'Wasn't that car parked at work?'_ he stared at the car. _'Man that looks like Pence's car, but it can't be his, can it?'_ he sighed and sat down on his steps waiting for the taxi to arrive.

**-Pence's car-**

"Shit he's looking right at us" Hayner said, peeking up just so he could see over the window. "Everyone stay down, he seems to be waiting for something..."

"What!" Tidus leaned over Pence to look at Sora, sitting on the steps. "What is he doing?"

"Maybe he's going out?" Pence said, munching on some chips while being crushed by Tidus.

"He can't be going out, he never goes out. Sora what are you doing?" they watched as a cab arrived and Sora got into it.

"Maybe he's going to meet us?" Hayner said. Tidus shook his head and said,

"No, he doesn't know where to meet us..."

"Maybe he's going out to get laid..." Tidus frowned at Sifer and Hayner thumped him on the arm.

"Don't talk about Sora like that he's not like that at all..."

"Well then if he's not like that he's not going to like your surprise much is he?"

"So" Tidus barked, "It was just supposed to be a joke to get him to live again...but now it seems he doesn't need our help." Tidus sighed, looks like all his hard work was for nothing. Wakka saw Tidus' mood drop and said,

"Maybe he's just gone out for some milk or something?"

"No he wouldn't take a taxi for that... he going out to get drunk..."

"We don't know that" Wakka said, "If we just wait he might come back..."

"You really think so?" Tidus asked hopefully.

"Why sure" Hayner offered, "I bet he won't be too long." Tidus grinned and sat back down on his seat.

"Right then," he said, "Pass me some chips and who's up for a game of I spy?"

**-Sora Time-**

Sora stared out the window as the taxi sped down the motor way heading toward the busy night life part of the city. Sora was headed for the Water Maiden, the loudest, dirtiest, sexiest club in Twilight

City. It was run by a man named Demyx who was always happy, loved to talk, had the attention span of a gold fish and had the best taste in music. The taxi stopped outside the club and Sora could already hear the music from here. He paid the man his fare and got out,

"I'll call you when I need a ride home." He said before closing the door and approaching the club. There were two bouncers outside the club, who Sora had gotten to know as Lexaus and Vexen. They were both scary enough to pass as bouncers and were not shy to use their fist when necessary. Sora made his way to the door and greeted them with one of his famous fake smiles.

"Good evening" he said,

"Hey Sora" Vexen said. Lexaus just grunted at him, he wasn't the talkative type. Sora made his way inside the club, his ears already straining under the immense noise. He looked around the club, the walls were painted with neon blue paint that glowed under the black lights and had various patterns splashed onto them. There were other flashing neon lights as well that flickered on the dancers on the dance floor. There were also professional dancers that danced on top of glowing neon pillars and in neon blue cages. If you hadn't figured out Demyx liked water a lot. Sora shoved his way over to the bar to order himself a drink already realizing that it was a mistake to come here. He sat down at the bar and ordered himself a strong drink. Once receiving it he skulled it and order another one.

"Long time no see aye Sora, why last time I saw you, you were in the exact spot, drinking the same drink and had that exact expression on your face." Sora smirked and turned round on his bar stool to see Demyx staring at him a big grin on his face.

"Yeah I spose it has been a long time..."

"Too long I say." Demyx sat down beside Sora and ordered Sora another drink, "So what's up this time? You never call unless you're drowning your sorrows."

"How do you know that didn't just want to call in on a friend?"

"Because if you were going to do that you would have called before hand or done it sooner" Sora shook his head. Demyx didn't seem to smart but he could be when he wanted to be, just most of the time he didn't want to be. Sora had asked him this once and he'd just said that the more ignorant you are the happier life seems to be.

"I just wanted to get away" Sora said sadly, "Here was the only place I could think of..."

"Most people go to parks or the ocean when they want time to think but not Sora, no he goes to the sexiest gay bar in Twilight City to think...well that makes sense." Sora laughed and shook his head.

"True I guess it wasn't the smartest choice, but still I'm here now..."

"So what can I do ya for, do you want a night to forget all your worries, a dance till you drop of exhaustion or a night full of gambling and drinking, Luxord's in town ya know."

"Neither thanks, I really shouldn't have come here. I was just trying to kid myself into thinking I could make things like they used to be if I came out tonight, I'm sorry now days I'm not the happiest person to be around."

"It's alright not everyone can be as happy as I am"

"Not if they're not on anything..." Sora muttered, Demyx laughed.

"See already your happier, maybe coming out wasn't the worst idea..."

"I just wanted to see a friend I spose..."

"Oh I'm flattered that you'd call me your friend Sora, have another drink on me."

"No thanks I've really got to get home, I've got work tomorrow..."

"But you just got here?"

"And I've really appreciated the helpful advice you've given me while I've been here." Sora got up from his stool and gave Demyx one of his smiles.

"I know they're fake you know." Demyx said, "They never each your eyes, I wish I could have seen you really smile..." Sora sighed,

"I haven't done that in years..." he whispered.

"Well try it sometime okay."

"Yeah okay, Goodbye Demyx." He said,

"No it's never goodbye, it's see ya next time."

"No this time it's really goodbye, you've helped me to realize that I do need to get out thanks Demyx you're a great friend." He turned and left, never seeing the tears that sprung up into Demyx's eyes.

"Goodbye Sora" he whispered. Sora shoved his way out of the club and into the fresh night air. He breathed it in deeply and closed his eyes for a moment.

'_Yes, I'll do it this time...I really leave this dump...'_ he smiled weakly at the thought and pulled out his cell phone. He dialled the taxi's number and asked for the taxi that was meant to pick him up. He was told they would be about five minutes and he said thanks and sat down on the sidewalk and waited. Finally the taxi arrived and he hopped inside.

"You weren't long." The driver said, "I wasn't expecting you till much later if not even at all."

"Yeah well never expect anything with me." Sora muttered. The driver huffed and said,

"Off home is it?"

"Yes" the car pulled out into the street and sped off toward Sora's house.

**-Plan Time-**

"I...Spy...With...ZZZzzzzzz" Pence, Hayner, Wakka and even Sifer had all fallen asleep in the car waiting for Sora to return. It was now coming onto nine o'clock at night and Tidus was beginning to fear that he wouldn't be able to put his plan into action tonight after all. Suddenly a familiar looking taxi pulled into the street and stopped outside Sora's house.

"Guys wake up!!" Tidus hissed. He shook Pence awake and everyone else startled awake, "He's home!"

"Finally" Sifer moaned, "If we don't get this done soon, I'm going home Fujin's waiting for me and..."

"We get it alright now shush he's getting out..." They all sunk down into their seats and waited for Sora to enter his house. They didn't have to wait long; Sora got out of the cab, slammed the door shut and stormed up his front steps and into his house.

"He seems in a real bad mood..." Pence noted,

"Yeah" Hayner agreed, "Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore, I mean who are we to mess with Sora's love life?"

"We are his friends who are concerned about his sanity..." Tidus said picking up his cell phone, "Anyone who doesn't want to continue is welcome to walk home, just get out now..." he waited but no one got out so he continued, "Alright then, let's get this show on the road... now where did I put that number..." so the plan was set into action, well it would be as soon as Tidus could find that stupid number.

**-Sora's Crib-**

Sora had stormed into his house threw his coat down on the floor and stormed up to his bedroom slash lounge.

'_Yes I'll pack and then go online and see how much one way tickets out of here are...'_ he sighed and sat down on his bed. _'Who am I kidding, I just can't leave, what about my job? I'll need to get a reference and find a new job where ever I am headed to and then Tidus is bound to find out and want to throw me a leaving party... sigh it won't ever work I'll never leave this place...'_ he lay back on his bed and closed his eyes, a migraine already forming in the storm clouds of his mind.

**-The plan-**

"Ah ha here it is!" Tidus exclaimed, pulling a piece of crumpled paper out from in one of his pockets. "Now to dial the number..." he dialled the number and waited for the receiver to pick up.

"Hello?" Tidus squeaked in surprise, he wasn't expecting a guy to answer. This guy had a very sexy voice, a deep, commanding yet slightly sensitive one, "Uh hello?"

"Oh yes um Hi"

"Did you want something or is this just a prank call..." geeze this guy didn't like to mess around.

"Uh yes I would like to book your serves for a..." he looked at Sora's letter box, "One 33, Lightlane Ave please." The phone was silent for a moment then the voice said,

"Right got it I'll be there soon..."

"Oh and when you get here, don't go straight to the house... come to the greeny blue car parked opposite it okay..."

"Look I don't do cars alright"

"Oh no it's... we'll see you soon then..." he hung up the phone and took a deep breath. Then he smiled, "Let the fun begin" he said laughing evilly.

**-In Sora's House-**

Sora had decided to make himself dinner. He'd decided to attempt a stir-fry even though he knew it wouldn't turn out any good. He'd already given up on following the recipe and was just adding things in as he went along, at the moment he was in deep debate as to whether or not to add some peanut butter to it or not.

"Hmmmm it could do with the flavour, but will it go with the fish oil I just added..." he walked over to his pantry and scouted out for more ingredients. "Oh I could always just add peanuts... yes and they will add crunch... now where did I put those peanuts..."

**-Still waiting-**

Ten minutes later and they were all still waiting for him to arrive, Pence had gotten bored and had begun to hum to himself, Wakka was drumming his hands on his legs in boredom and Sifer and Hayner had begun to play fight out of plain sheer boredom.

"Ahhhh I can't take this anymore where is he?" Tidus exclaimed, pulling at his hair.

"He?" Hayner asked, "You never said it was going to be a he?"

"Yeah well I only just found out myself and trust me you do not want to say no to this fella he sounded well rough..." he laughed at this last bit and added, "Sora is sure gonna have a rough night ahead of him..."

"But how do you even know he'll..."

"Oh we know..." Wakka said with a wink. Hayner rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Okay if you say so..."

"Ooh look here comes some one!" Pence exclaimed excitedly. "Uh this could be him... couldn't it?"

Tidus looked at the guy walking down the street, underneath the dimly shining lamp posts.

"Oh yeah this is him." He said deviously. The man walking down the street had creamy white skin, rippling muscles that were shown off by his tight singlet and black leather vest and an assortment of tattoos and ear piercings just added to his sexy look. He was tall and showed this off by wearing a pair of black, tight leather pants, rather Goth looking boots and by the looks of it he also wore eye makeup. But by far his most striking feature was his long black hair that was tied up in a long pony tail and had long shining silver streaks through it. He strode down the street in the kind of way that reminded Tidus of a male peacock, full of himself and just dam sexily. He strode up to the house and took a look at it; he seemed to be checking for something. Finally he turned around and spotted the car; he smirked and strode over to it. He stopped in front of the driver's seat windows and folded his arms.

"Wow" Hayner whispered, "He looks..."

"Perfect" Tidus finished, "Move! Pence..." he smashed Pence against his chair again and lent over him pressing down the window as he went. It slid open, revealing the gorgeous man standing in front of it.

"Hey" Tidus said, the man made no reply and just continued to stand there, one eyebrow raised.

"Well this is awkward" Hayner muttered, Sifer smirked and lent over to Wakka.

"So when does this brilliant plan actually start?" he whispered,

"Dunno now I guess..." Wakka replied irritably, he didn't like Sifer much either.

"So uh..." Tidus said, "Right now to get to it..."

"Finally" Sifer muttered, this time Tidus heard them and said,

"Shut up" the stranger just rolled his eyes and decided to wait for the childish bickering to finish.

"Don't tell me to shut up..."

"Look we didn't even want you to come along in the first place..."

"Well how come I was invited..."

"Because Hayner can't keep his mouth shut..."

"Hey! Don't drag me into this; it's not my fault I can't keep secrets..."

"Hey guys..."

"Come on how hard is it to keep one little secret..."

"Well uh..."

"Guys..."

"Come on guys... stop bickering like teenagers..."

"SHUT UP!!" the stranger lost his temper and had now given up waiting for their childish bickering to end. "If you have called me out here no reason I will be so pissed none of you shall remember this night and shall wake up next week in a hospital!" He took a deep breath and waited for a reply. Tidus gulped and finally managed to stutter out,

"Okay... Well see we have a friend in that house over there who..."

"Oh so this is a, we're gonna all prank a friend call?"

"No well...Just listen alright. Our friend has been down ever since... well along time ago and we wanted to help him, so we called you..."

"And how exactly do you think I can help him, I don't do therapy sessions..." Tidus laughed,

"If I wanted to get him a therapist, I would have sent in Wakka, no I called you because I want you to show our friend how to live again..."

"Right..." the stranger looked back at the house and sighed, "Well then it's late and cold so let's get this over with... who's paying?" He frowned at the men in the car, "I don't come cheap and for false calls I charge more so fork up now..."

"How much?" Tidus asked,

"500 munny" he said calmly, "and that's with a desperate friends discount..." Tidus sighed; he'd take all the ridiculing in the world just to get the old Sora back. He slid back into his own seat and asked,

"So how much is everyone gonna contribute?"

"I'll pay 150" Wakka said, "Seeing as this was half my fault..." he pulled out his wallet and check book.

"I can pay 100; I was going to waste it when we went out anyway..." Hayner added helpfully, pulling out his wallet. Tidus looked at Sifer, who smirked,

"I have no munny; Fuji doesn't trust me with any..." Tidus sniggered and everyone looked away trying not to laugh.

"I've got 50!" Pence said happily. Tidus sighed and said,

"Okay then I'll pay 200 and we should be fine..." he leant back over Pence and called to the man standing outside the window, "Do you take checks?"

"Straight up cash or nothing." He answered flatly. Tidus leaned back into the car and said,

"Has everyone got cash?"

"Um..." Hayner reached inside his wallet and pulled out two 50 munny notes. "Yip"

"Me too" Wakka said, handing over 150 in notes. Tidus looked at Pence who grinned and pulled out of his pocket 50 munny all crumpled and slightly sticky. He sighed, Pence was the kind of guy who still lived with his mother and spent all his spare munny on sugar, yet he did have the car. He fished out his own wallet; he searched around and only found 150 in munny.

"Shit" he muttered,

"What's the problem blondey?" Sifer smirked, "Haven't got enough to put your brilliant plan into action..."

"Shut up!" he hissed, Sifer laughed and reached into his own pocket, "Here you owe me." He said handing Tidus 50 munny.

"Hey" Tidus said, "I thought you said you didn't have any munny." Sifer shrugged,

"So I lied, get over it" Tidus huffed and Wakka glared at Sifer.

"Can you hurry it up in there?" the stranger barked, "Have you got my munny or not?" Tidus leaned back out the window.

"Here you go" he said handing the stranger the munny. Now he got a good look at the strangers face. He was handsome, but his face was cold and showed signs of hard times, but he had beautiful eyes, and interesting light blue colour, kinda reminded Tidus of a tropical ocean. He had strong high cheek bones and his black and silver bangs fell over his face in a very familiar way. "Hey you seem really familiar, have we met before?" he asked. The stranger smirked and said,

"Doubt it I'm not from these fancy parts and by the looks of it you're not from my neighbourhood."

"Hmmmm if you say so..."

"I do" the stranger pocketed the munny and said, "Pleasure doing business with you gentlemen. If you ever need me again you have my number..." he turned and walked off toward the house and Tidus watched him go frowning as if trying to remember his face.

"I'm sure we've met before." He said, "But where was it..." he slid back into his seat still in deep thought,

"I hope you haven't net him before." Wakka said one eyebrow raised, "Because that would mean that..."

"NO not like that!" he squeaked. Wakka laughed and said,

"I know I was just teasing you."Tidus was about to retaliate back when he was shushed by Hayner.

"He's at the door now." He said, staring out the window, "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"

"Well it's too late to do anything about it now." Tidus said, "Anyway Sora can take it, he'll just yell at us tomorrow at work and we'll all tell him it was Sifer's idea."

"Do and you'll regret it blondey." Sifer growled, Tidus laughed as Wakka growled back at him.

"Guys, Guys! Looks he's ringing the bell." The whole car fell silent as they all watched in anticipation as the stranger waited for Sora to answer the door.

**-Dinner-**

Sora had finished making his stir-fry but the end product was not as appetising as it had sounded in theory. He'd left it in the wok and was now sitting in front of the television watching some boring documentary about criminals while also running through a mountain of papers for work. He yawned and thought it was about time he should be getting some rest if he was to go into work early when he heard the door bell ring.

'_Who the hell could that be?'_ he wondered, getting up from on his recliner. He did up his shirt and headed out to the front door. He opened it and froze. Standing on his doorstep was the most handsome guy he'd even seen and in leather pants too. "Uh can I help you?" he asked. The stranger smirked at him and took a step towards him,

"Nope" he said seductively, "But I can help you..." before Sora knew what had happened, the stranger took his lips into his passionately, pushing their bodies in close together. Sora's eyes widened and he looked directly into the ones of the gorgeous stranger. The stranger broke off the kiss and smirked,

"I'm sorry," Sora squeaked, "But do I know you?" the stranger leaned in close, his hot breath sending shivers down Sora's spine,

"Just go along with me for a while..." he whispered. Sora squeaked in reply and the stranger grinned. He took Sora's lips in his once more and pushed them in to the house, slamming the door shut as he went.

Home time

"Well that was a rip off." Sifer complained, but Tidus was grinning from ear to ear.

'_Yes'_ he thought, _'It's working, you'll see Sora... moving on has its own reward..._' he sat back down in his seat and sighed, "I think it's high time we all headed home Pence, there's nothing more we can do until tomorrow at work." he heard Hayner begin to protest and added, "unless one of you has x-

ray eyes?" the car was silent. "I thought so, we've done all we can, it's up to our very sexy friend now..." Pence nodded and stared the car.

"Have fun Sora" he said happily. Tidus shook his head; he was beginning to think that some of the sugar that Pence ate was not really sugar.

"Well Tidus," Wakka said as pence began to drive off down the road, "Was it all worth it?"

"I hope so Wakka, I sure do hope so..." Wakka smiled and relaxed back into his chair as they all headed off home.

**-Sexy time-**

Sora couldn't help but stare at the god standing in front of him. As soon as they had entered his house, the stranger had broken off the kiss and stood there grinning at him deviously.

"Um" Sora started nervously, "Why are you here?" the stranger smirked,

"Well see that's confidential information that I can't divulge to just anyone..."

"Well then who are you?" the strangers face fell,

"It doesn't matter who I am I'm here to do a job and that's all." Sora was way passed confused by now, he had a sex god in his house that had just kissed him before, he'd been called by someone other than him and he wouldn't tell him his name. Suddenly something clicked in his brain,

'_Of course the car...'_ "I'm going to kill them when I see them next!" Sora fumed, the stranger laughed,

"They only want you to live again." He said inspecting Sora's house, "I don't like doing the whole people who don't know what going on jobs, they're just annoying and really it's not very fair on the person being pranked, but it doesn't bother me anymore I got my munny so..." he stopped talking and froze in front of one of Sora's photos on his wall. Sora only had one of his two best friends Riku and Kairi, and that was the one that the stranger had frozen in front of. It had been taken on day when they had all been out fishing on their raft they made. Sora hadn't managed to catch any fish, which he was pouting about, kairi had caught one which she was so proud of even though it was only the size of her hand and Riku, well hw had caught about twelve and they were all huge, he'd said he give one to Sora but Sora had told him that he could catch one by himself and Riku was laughing at him just as the moment the picture was taken, that was one of the best days of Sora's life even though they had all gotten badly sunburnt in the hot summer sun. The stranger spun round and stared at Sora, suddenly he began to laugh and Sora frowned, feeling slightly left out of the joke. "I should have guessed only someone like Him would do that, still the same... so he was right then..."

"Uh hello I'm sorry to interrupt the joke, but I've got work in the morning and well I was just about to go to bed so if you're done inspecting my house could you please..." the stranger began to laugh again and Sora was beginning to get pissed. He took a deep breath and counted to ten. "I'm sorry but I don't see what's so funny?" he said,

"It's the fact that you haven't changed a bit Sora that's what..." Sora stared at the stranger his mouth wide open, how did this guy know his name unless...

"Riku?" he squeaked. The stranger smiled,

"Long time no see aye Sora..." he said. Sora couldn't believe it, here he was wondering how Riku had been getting on all these years and here he was standing right in from of him. He just couldn't believe it, well he knew one thing Riku still looked as good as he did in school, possibly even better; but then something else clicked in his brain.

"Riku you're a..." he couldn't say the last word; but Riku shrugged and said,

"The pays good, I earn what you would in one week in a day."

"Oh..." Sora couldn't find anything to say to Riku, that wasn't insulting "So uh how have you been?" he finally asked. Riku laughed and answered,

"Is that the best you couldn't come up with after all these years?" Sora rubbed the back of his neck and nodded,

"Well yeah" he said, "And that it's really good to see you again. Um did you want to stay for a drink or something? I don't have much but I'm sure I can find something..."

"Well sure, I didn't really have anything else planned for tonight seeing as you are my client..." Sora blushed, something he hadn't done in years.

"Please don't talk like that," he asked, "I still like to think of you as just being Riku."

"Okay Sora." He said, "Now about that drink?" Sora laughed and headed off to his kitchen, Riku following closely behind him. He entered the kitchen and headed over to the fridge, while Riku inspected his DIY stir-fry. He sniffed it and stuck a fork sitting beside the wok into it and took a bite. Sora watched him cringing. He swallowed it slowly then turned to Sora and said,

"Oh my god even your cooking hasn't changed, that was absolute shit Sora." He cringed,

"Sorry" Sora said handing him a drink, "but I didn't ask you to eat it..." Riku skulled some of it down to wash away the horrible taste of beans, peanuts, chicken and fish oil.

"True but never the less were you actually going to eat that?" he asked. Sora shook his head and said,

"Na my cooking always sounds better in my head than on a plate…" Riku laughed,

"Even then it's still shit." Sora frowned,

"Well not always…" he protested,

"Sure if you say so," Riku said, "So what have you been up to in these past what… ten years?" Sora thought for awhile, he didn't want to tell Riku that his life had been practically shit since he'd left school, or that he was pretty much a hermit, with a lousy social life, but then what could he say.

"Uh well... it's been busy... lots of work and..." he scratched his head and mumbled something else but Riku missed it,

"What did you say?" he asked,

"Nothing," Sora quickly replied, "So what have you been up to?" he asked, then instantly regretted what he had just said, _'Do I really want to know what he's been up to?'_he watched as Riku laughed, "Not much," he said casually, "Same old same old really..." Sora blushed, he wouldn't really call Riku's job normal. "So you know what my job is but I still don't know what yours is?"

"I'm in uh Product Design... at Twilight Industries,"

"Oh so that's what all this is then?" Riku said, walking over to where Sora had left all his paperwork. Sora nodded and Riku continued to rifle through his papers, tossing them everywhere and laughing his head off. Finally he threw them all away and said,

"Honestly Sora your job sounds so square and boring," Sora frowned and said without thinking,

"Well not every can have a job like yours...epp!" he clamped his hand over his mouth and went bright red, Riku just laughed but Sora could see the hurt in his eyes and he felt like he could cry. He didn't mean to insult him, it just kinda slipped out. "I'm sorry Riku, I didn't mea..." Riku just shrugged and said,

"Don't matter" he turned away from Sora to stare at one of his walls. Sora sighed and tried to think of a way to change the subject. For the first time he got a good look at Riku's hair. It had grown a lot seeing as it now hung is a loose pony tail that trailed down his back and ended just below his ass. Sora frowned he didn't really like Riku's new hair colour, he always just like Riku's natural colour.

"So" Sora said, "I see you've changed your hair..." Riku turned and smiled,

"Like it?" he asked, "I grew it out once I left the isles..." Sora nodded weakly,

"Did you permanently die it that colour?" he asked nervously, not wanting to insult Riku again. "Not that I don't like it uh it's just different..." Riku laughed and said,

"No it's not permanent." He grinned at Sora, who smiled shyly,

"Good" he mumbled, "Because..." again he mumbled something that Riku couldn't hear,

"What did you say?" he asked again. Sora blushed and said ever so quietly,

"Um nothing" Sora squeaked. Riku sighed and said,

"Come on Sora tell me what you said..." he gave Sora the puppy eyes and Sora blushed again, thinking how adorable he looked and then punishing himself for those thoughts,

'_Well why not'_ he wondered, '_He seems to swing both ways and well technically he's...no bad Sora!'_ he shook his head to clear it of those thoughts but Riku took it as a sign for Sora not wanting to answer him.

"Come on Sora" he pleaded, "Please tell me" his wining was turning Sora on more than he wanted to admit, so he decided to end it before it became unbearable.

"I said I uh well... I like your... hair..." he smiled sheepishly and Riku laughed,

"Thanks Sora" he giggled, "But you didn't have to try and hide a complement from me." Sora bit his lip and nodded.

'If only he knew what I was really trying to hide' "I'm sorry" he mumbled, "I uh..." he found himself blushing again and with no real excuse to do so this time. "Um I well that is... do you have anywhere to stay or anyway to get home?" He felt kind of awkward asking Riku this because of his occupation he figured he wouldn't be staying in a very nice place. Riku just merely shrugged and said,

"I'll find somewhere, and I've got money for a Taxi. My uh landlady wasn't expecting me back tonight..." he wasn't really going to tell Sora that his room was being rented out by his employer and that he had nowhere but the streets and possibly cheap hotels to stay at but seeing that Sora seemed to have a spare bed going Riku figured his negotiating skills would come in handy. He put on his most pathetic look and stared right into Sora's eyes. "And well I was expecting a house for the night..." he fluttered his eyelashes at Sora pulling the full puppy dog pout complete with quavering bottom lip. Sora blushed and muttered,

"Well I suppose if you want... you could... with me... but I know you..." Riku grinned,

"I'd love to... so where do I sleep?" he scanned the room and noted that there was only one double bed and a lazy boy chair. He weighed up his options, sharing a double bed with the person he'd had a crush on since he was 12 or sleep in the lazy boy. He chose the bed, having slept in one of those chairs before and remembered that it wasn't very fun. "Well this is going to be fun!" he said, sauntering over to the bed, "We haven't had a sleepover since we were ten I would say." He grinned at Sora, his cool, calm look back. He jumped up onto the bed, "Mmmmm nice and comfy..." he said. Sora scratched nervously. He was going to share a bed with Riku of all people.

'_But I spose it could be worse, I man he could sleep commando or something... wait I hope he doesn't anyway, oh man...'_He groaned inwardly, this was going to be unbearable, even the sight of Riku in that leather was slightly erotic, but the thought of him not in any was even more so, Sora could already feel himself harden and didn't know if he could cope with sharing a bed with Riku. '_I could just sleep on the lazy-boy... no if I do that he might realize that something is wrong and then well... I don't know if I could tell him... not after all these years... besides by the look of it he's not really into serious relationships...'_he sighed and walked off into the kitchen to get his thoughts straight before he did something he was bound to regret.

**-Riku's plot-**

Riku watched as Sora walked into his little kitchen area and began to clean up the mess that he had created whilst trying to make something edible. He found himself begin to smile as he watched Sora's hips sway as he swept up the dishes and carried them to the sink. He noted that Sora hadn't changed much; yes he'd finally hit that growth spurt he been wanting and he was now acquiring stubble and some frown lines, but he still had the same physic and most importantly the same old sparkling blue eyes that Riku had fallen in love with. He found his gaze travelling over Sora's body as he washed the dishes; in fact his gaze mostly came to rest upon Sora's ass.

'_Mmmmmm'_he thought as he watched Sora's tight ass move as he swayed, _'I could really fuck that right now...'_ he frowned at his thoughts, _'No Riku'_ he told himself, _'You can't do that to Sora, not unless he feels the same way...'_ he began to argue with himself and as he began to stare into space and twist his features as he argued, Sora noticed him from where he was standing behind the kitchen bench. _'Why not?'_ he questioned himself, _'He'd like it, even if he doesn't feel the same and well I know I'd enjoy it, just look at that ass... come on...'_ he continued to argue with himself as Sora began to walk over to the bed where he sat.

'_He looks kinda cute when he talks to himself...'_ Sora thought as he watched Riku pout cutely to himself, _'Just look at those lips...'_ he shook himself, _'But why shouldn't I try... he might... even if he doesn't feel the same, he'd still enjoy it... just think of his j... oh Sora don't think like that, I bet he_

_wouldn't choose that job if he could, I bet he doesn't even have a stable room to live in...'_he sighed at how selfish he sounded, _'I guess when it comes to him I want to be selfish, I want him all to myself...'_ he sat down on the bed beside Riku, looking slightly glum and only when Riku felt the bed move did he snap out of his inner argument and noticed the depressed looking Sora sitting beside him. Riku cocked his head to one side and asked,

"What's wrong Sora?" Sora lifted his head at looked at Riku,

"Nothing" he said putting on a false smile, but Riku gave him the 'don't pull that with me look' and he sighed, "That never did work with you did it?" Riku laughed,

"Nope, now tell me what's bothering you... as I said before I'm not a therapist but I'm sure I can help an old friend out..." Sora blushed, at the moment he could only think of one way that Riku could help him and it had nothing to do with talking. What he didn't know was that the exact same thoughts were running through Riku's head as well.

"Well I uh... it's nothing really, it's just well... I guess you could say I'm having a slight mid life crisis and I don't know what I want to do with my life, I don't even think I can call it a life it's so pathetic." He sighed again, but Riku looked away from Sora, turning to face his head away from him.

"Heh you think you've got no life..." he said, his voice slightly shaky. Sora frowned; he hadn't meant to upset Riku, it just felt good to finally tell someone what was bothering him. Sora couldn't see this but tears had begun to fill up in Riku's eyes and all his makeup began to run. "You have a stable job, a house you can call your own, friends who care about you... even if it seems like they don't... and guess what I have, nothing!" he spat the last work out like it was a toxic disease. "I don't have even myself to claim for my name. _She_ owns that..."

"What do you mean Riku? Someone else owns you?" Sora didn't want to seem like he was prying but he wanted to help Riku. Riku sighed, still facing away from Sora, so he wouldn't see the tears that were dripping down his face.

"When I came to the city I had no money, no job, no friends and no nothing. I was living on the streets, starving, that was until _she_found me. She took me in said she care for me until I could do so myself. I didn't understand the first time she asked me to work for my keep what I would be signing on for and I felt as if I owed her so I... and that's how it all started the downward spiral in my life... I thought that once I had enough money I could return to the islands and show everyone I wasn't that much of a dropout, but I guess I got a message mixed up..." he stopped talking, not sure if he really wanted to carry on, what he was about to say could change his whole life.

"Go on Riku, I'm here for you... you can tell me" because he was turned away from Sora he couldn't see the tears that were brimming up in Sora's eyes either. He sighed and whispered,

"I heard that someone was getting married... and that broke my heart..." Sora nearly choked on his tears, was Riku talking about Kairi? "When I heard that, I lost all interest in my life and I sold my body to her seeing no real reason to live." Sora noticed that Riku's shoulders began to shudder and figured he was crying also.

"Riku I..." he managed to croak before his own tears silenced his voice. Riku buried his head in his hands and began to sob,

"I never meant for my life to be like this, I wanted a real life, like yours..." he turned to face Sora and realized that he too was crying, "Even if you say your life is shit, at least you never have to go out and let kinky old business men, who hide their homosexuality from their wives, grope you and fuck you just so you can earn say 300 munny and you only ever see what 100 of it because some dirty bitch takes it all from you to support her whore house!" Sora had never seen Riku so upset in his whole life, not even when his dog died. He didn't know what to say to comfort him, so he didn't say anything at all. He let forward and wrapped his arms around Riku pulling him into a strong embrace. Riku was taken aback by Sora's action at first but he buried his head in Sora shoulder and returned the hug as well. Sora instinctively reached out and began to stroke Riku's hair affectionately, enjoying the feel if his soft, silky hair.

"I know that your heart has been broken by the marriage, and you don't think that you can ever have a normal life." Sora never felt so nervous in his life but he knew that if he didn't do this now he

would never get the courage up to say this ever. "But if you want you could... you could... have me?" He felt Riku stiffen in their embrace and Sora pulled his back so he could look him dead in the eyes. "I would look after you Riku, you could live here with me and you wouldn't have to keep up with your job, I could work for us both and you could even if you wanted find another job somewhere else and..." he stared into Riku's eyes looking for an answer to his proposal, but all he got was silence, "If you're worried about that woman, I could buy you back from her if you want, I've got enough money... Riku I, you don't have to, I was just..." he began to stammer nervously, losing all his courage, eventually he just stopped talking. Riku stared into Sora's eyes for a while, then his bottom lip began to quiver once more and his eyes filled with water again.

"Do you really mean that Sora?" he squeaked, Sora nodded and said,

"Of course I do Riku, I care about you and if I had known about any of this sooner I would have done something about it, but you never left me any way to contact you... you never even said goodbye..."

"I'm sorry Sora" Riku said. He slid closer to Sora and reached out with one hand to stroke his cheek, "But if I had said goodbye," he whispered, "I would have wanted to do this..." he lent forward and pressed his lips lightly to Sora's; Sora closed his eyes and responded to the kiss eagerly. Riku nibbled lightly on Sora's bottom lips as his hand shifted round to the back of Sora's head. Sora opened his mouth and let Riku's tongue in to explore his moist cavern. Riku used to things fast, ground their bodies together causing Sora to groan in please and surprise. Sora had to break away from the amazing kiss for his need for air. He lent his head forward into Riku's chest and Riku stroked his hair. "Sora" he whispered, "My Sora" Sora smiled and lifted his head up to look at Riku.

"Yes yours if you want me"

"Of course I want you Sora, I always have, that's why I left... I couldn't bear to see you with her anymore..." Sora cocked his head to one side and said,

"Wait you liked me all the way back then and never told me!" Riku nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Well yeah, but you were with her and I guess I was too scared to tell you and ruin our friendship." Sora found himself blushing, he too had felt the same way, too shy to express his feelings. Riku frowned at Sora.

"Hang on are you telling me off when by the look on your face you felt the same way?" Sora blushed even harder this time and Riku laughed,

"Sora you really are naughty and I think for that you should be punished..." He smirked at Sora and crawled over him pushing him back onto the bed and straddling him by the hips. "I mean only if you want to... I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for..." Sora grinned and lent up to kiss Riku lightly on the lips.

"You couldn't even if you tried Riku... I've been waiting for this for years..." He giggled at the look on Riku's face; it was one of slight shock and mostly mischief,

"Oh really is that so..." he said smugly. Sora giggled again as Riku began to push Sora's shirt up over his head. Riku took this as an opportunity to examine every inch of Sora's chest with his hands, he was glad to see that even with his desk job Sora hadn't lost all his muscles. Sora squirmed under Riku's touch.

"That tickles..." he managed to gasp before Riku smirked and said,

"If that tickles, then this should be unbearable..." he reached up with his hand and began to rub his nipple smirking as it hardened under his touch. He then latched himself on to Sora's neck, sucking and biting all along his collar bone, marking Sora as his own. "Now no one can take you away from me again..." he whispered. Sora whimpered, still on a high after Riku's attention. "Aw come on Sora don't tell me you've gone all soft while I've been away..." Riku smirked. Sora looked up at him and pouted.

"No way" he said and before Riku knew what happened Sora flipped them so he was now on top. He looked down at Riku who was still fully clothed in all his leather and smiled mischievously. "That cannot be comfortable." He said with a grin. Riku grinned back and said,

"Too right, want to help me with it?" Sora smirked and pulled off Riku's leather jacket and threw it off to the side of the bed. He then moved on to his vest, pushing it up over his head. He took a minute to stop and ogle at Riku extremely toned torso while he traced his hands all over Riku's chest.

'_So it is true what they say,'_ Sora giggled to himself, _'Sex is good for the body...'_ Riku looked up at him and frowned,

"What's so funny?" he asked. Sora smiled at him and said,

"Nothing... I was just thinking of how I could repay the favour for before." Riku raised his eyebrows but Sora only grinned and bent down to take one of Riku's nipples into his mouth whilst he began to rub his other one between his fingers not wanting it to feel left out. Riku gasped, Sora's mouth was so warm and moist. He felt his member pulsate at the thought of what else Sora could do with that mouth. He moaned as Sora bit him and he heard Sora chuckle lightly sending shivers all over Riku's body.

"Mmmm Sora more..." he moaned. Sora not wanting to disappoint Riku, reached down with his other hand to undo his pants. It was trickier than it looked and he had to give up on his ministrations to Riku's nipples to get it undone. He was surprised and slightly glad to realise that Riku's tight leather pants didn't leave much room for boxers, so he wasn't wearing any. Riku hissed as his throbbing erection was exposed to the cold air as Sora pulled his pants off.

"Mmmmm" Sora cooed as he stroked Riku's erection. "We are enjoying this aren't we?" Riku gasped and said huskily,

"I would be even more if you used some of that amazing tongue work on somewhere other than my nipples..." Sora smiled,

"As you wish..." he whispered before he lent down and began to lick the tip of Riku's penis. Riku groaned and tried to buck up to make Sora take more of him into his amazingly warm mouth but Sora pinned him down by his hips and continued to tease him by only taking a small amount into his mouth and at an excruciatingly slow pace. Riku continued to moan and buck but Sora just continued to tease him, finding his moans and pleas a big turn on.

"Fuck Sora if you don't hurry up I swear I gonna Ahhhhh!" he groaned as Sora took the whole of his length in his mouth and slid his mouth along it slowly, running his teeth along it as he did so. "Faster!" Riku moaned, "Please faster!" Sora finally took pity on him and sped up his mouth travelling the whole distance along his length, his tongue dancing all over it. "Oh god Sora so warm!" Riku cried. Sora hummed to himself and Riku cried out once more, the vibrations travelling all over his body. Sora's head had become a bobbing blur by now and one of his hands had travelled down to play with Riku's balls as he sucked. Riku gasped at this and one of his hands came to rest in Sora's spikes while the other was gripping Sora's bed sheets for dear life. "Ah Sora I'm gonna cum!" he cried trying to pull Sora head off him, but Sora continued to suck ignoring Riku's tugging. Riku came in his mouth and Sora swallowed all that he could, some dripped out of his mouth but he licked that up with a grin as he slid back up to meet the panting Riku, who was still riding the wave of his orgasm. Finally when Riku's vision returned back to normal he looked at Sora who was grinning down at him.

"Now wasn't that fun..." he said leaning down to kiss Riku. Riku lent up to meet him and flipped them once more so he was on top again.

"Yes it was," he said once the kiss was over, "But now it's my turn..." he grinned deviously and slid his hands down Sora body causing him to shiver. He undid Sora's pants and pulled them off and sighed, "I don't see why you wear boxers, they are just a nuisance..." Sora grinned as Riku pulled them off and revealed his equally as hard erection.

"Well" Sora said, "Not everyone wears leather pants all the time..."

"Hmmmm" Riku said with a grin, "We'll just have to see about that..." he looked over and saw his jacket lying on the bed. He reached over and pulled something out of the pocket, lubricant. He turned back to face Sora and grinned, "Never go anywhere without it..." he squeezed some out of the tube and spread it on three of his fingers. He placed the tube down on the bed and began to coat his fingers thoroughly with it. Once he was fully satisfied that they were ready he lent down and kissed Sora. "This might hurt a little but it gets better I swear..." Sora smiled and said,

"I trust you." He grinned and wrapped Sora legs around his waist. He inserted the first finger and Sora scrunched his face up, this didn't hurt per say it was just awkward. Riku watched Sora's features and once he saw him relax and he felt his muscles do so he added a second finger. Now Sora did gasp this hurt more. Riku bent down and kissed Sora so to take his mind off the pain, by now he'd guess that this was Sora's first time and he knew how painful it could be. He began to scissor them slightly, whilst searching for that special spot. Sora groaned in the kiss and Riku knew he'd hit it. He inserted a third finger and this brought some tears to Sora's eyes but he bit them back only to groan as Riku hit that special spot once more. Riku continued this for a little longer enjoying Sora's yelps and moans, finding them an equal turn on as Sora found Riku's. But finally when Sora began to buck up into Riku's hand he knew he was ready. He pulled his hand out of Sora and Sora whined at the loss of it. Riku laughed and coated his length with the left over lube. He positioned himself above Sora and inserted only the tip. Sora gasped in pain, this was a lot bigger than the fingers.

"Relax" Riku cooed and Sora tried to breathe evenly and relax his muscles. Riku eased himself all the way in and waited for Sora to adjust. "You okay?" he asked. Sora nodded but had his eyes shut firmly obviously feeling the pain. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked. Not sure if Sora was okay to go on. Sora shook his head and said faintly,

"You said that this gets better and I believe you so..." he bucked up to Riku and Riku took that as a sign to get moving. He pulled out of Sora so only his tip was left inside of him and slammed down into him hitting his prostrate on the first try. After working in a job like Riku did you got a knack for these things. Again and again he slammed into Sora who yelped and moaned, even purring on occasions, his cries always egging Riku on more. Finally Sora felt a swelling feeling in the pit of his stomach and he realised that he was nearing his climax. "Riku... I'm gonna..." Riku knew what was coming so he picked up his pace and also grabbed Sora's length and began to pump it in time with their thrusts. "Oh God!" he cried. This double ministration was all too much for him and he came spilling his seed onto their chests. Riku groaned as Sora walls tighten around him and after a few more thrusts he came in side Sora, filling him with his seed. Riku collapsed down on to Sora, both of them exhausted. He went to pull out of him but Sora whispered,

"Don't I want to feel you inside me for a little longer..." Riku smiled and adjusted them so he could lie beside Sora. He stroked Sora's hair and Sora purred, "I love you Riku," he whispered yawing, "And I always will... never leave me again kay..." He snuggled into Riku and fell straight asleep.

"I promise I will never leave you again Sora..." Riku whispered wrapping his arms around Sora snuggling into him, "And I love you too..." he yawned as well as soon found himself fast asleep along with Sora who was now sleeping peacefully all wrapped up in Riku's arms.

**-Pain-**

When Sora had woken in the morning he'd felt all stiff and sore. He tried to move but when he did he winced in pain. His lower half felt like it was on fire. He pulled himself away from Riku whimpering as he did so. He sat up and all that had happened last night came flooding back into his mind, Riku's arrival, his confession and the sex they'd had afterwards.

"I don't think I'm gonna forget that anytime soon..." he muttered searching for his boxers. He glanced over to his clock only to find that it was already 7 30 in the morning, he had only one hour and a half until he needed to be at work and it took one hour to reach it in morning traffic. He groaned, even if he could walk he wouldn't have made it to work in time. "Oh well I need a day off..." he told himself as he pushed himself off the bed only to wince in pain as he did so. "Now where's that telephone..." he limped off in search of the telephone not noticing that Riku was awake on the bed watching him.

'_He's so cute'_ he thought to himself as he searched around for his clothes as Sora found the phone and called his work. _'But did he really mean those things he said, did he really want me to stay? Or I am just being a burden again... so many times I've been lied to, what makes this any different?'_ he mentally hit himself for being stupid. This was Sora; he wasn't like any of the other people Riku knew. He'd want him to stay for sure, but for how long was the real question. How long until he got bored

and asked Riku to leave of worse just told him to get out and left him all alone on the street with no home again. He'd just have to go back to where he was now, so what was the point in any of this. He felt tears spring up in his eyes, how could he have thought that this was going to be fine, nothing in his life ever worked out. He grabbed all his clothes and threw them on, doing his job you got used to dressing quickly. He needed to get out of here and before he had to talk to Sora, he couldn't say goodbye once more, but he couldn't lie to himself. He scrambled up off the bed and crept out of the room, he didn't want Sora to notice that he was leaving; it was just easier this way. It hurt him so much that he was breaking his promise to Sora by leaving but nothing else made any sense right now. He crept out into the hallway and out towards the front door. As he passed the hall wall he took one final look at the picture on Sora's wall. Everything had been so perfect back then, he'd had real dreams and things he wanted to do with his life. But none of that was going to happen now. He shook his head and continued towards the door. "Goodbye Sora" he whispered, tears now dripping down his face, "I love you" he opened the front door and slipped out into the morning sunshine.

**-Wakeup call-**

"Hello is that Twilight Industries head office? Oh hello its Sora Tsukada here uh I won't be able to make it into work today, I seem to have... hurt my back and can't move very well, I'm seeing a... doctor later today and should be back tomorrow... okay? Thank you; yes you have a good day too, goodbye." Sora sighed and hung up the phone, he knew what shit he was going to get from Tidus when he went back to work tomorrow, but it was worth it if he was going to have two people living under his roof from now on. He put down the phone and scratched his head, what was he supposed to do now? Riku was still asleep and he didn't want to wake him. He felt his tummy grumbled and he grinned. It was time for breakfast. He eased himself up from the lazy boy and shuffled over to the kitchen. "Hmmmm what to make?" he asked himself, "What would Riku li..." he looked over to his bed and realised that it was empty, Riku was gone. _'What! Where has he gone?'_ he raced over to the bed ignoring his bodies protests and searched for any sign that Riku had just gone to the bathroom or something, but no all his stuff was gone. _'Please don't say you've left again!'_ tears were welling up in his eyes, he didn't think he could stand loosing Riku again, not after he'd just got him back. "Riku?" he called, "Riku are you here?" he got no answer and his worst nightmares were steadily becoming a reality. "Riku!" he raced around his house checking the bathroom just in case, but no sign of Riku anywhere. "You promised Riku!" he cried, "You promised you wouldn't leave!"

He slumped down onto the carpet, tears now streaming down his face. "Why did you lie to me?!" he couldn't believe how heartless Riku was being just leaving like that, it was just like before but this time Sora didn't think he could get over it. "After everything I offered you, after I said I loved you, you still leave and without saying goodbye... was I really that unimportant to you, were you really just doing the job you came to do? I hate you Riku why would you be so cold?!" he punched the ground in frustration as he vented all his anger out. "I just can't believe you, you bastard! What gives you the right to rip people's hearts out! Why?!" he wasn't going to let it end like this, if Riku was really going to leave then he wanted to know why. He pushed himself up off the ground and pulled on his clothes, well any garment he could find. He raced out down his hallway and out of his front door. Now out on his door step he could see that not many people were up at this time of the morning. He scanned the road for any signs of life and spotted one figure in the distance striding along the road obviously in a hurry. _'Riku!'_ he ran down the steps and out onto the street, he doubted that he could catch Riku but he was still going to try. _'Maybe if I run... can I run?'_ he shrugged; he was going to feel all the pain later anyway. He ran off down the street after Riku, his bare feet pounding against the cold pavement. Riku never noticed the small brown headed figure gaining up behind him, maybe if he did he would have increased his pace but seeing as he didn't he slowed down wondering if he'd really made the right choice. And that was the biggest mistake he could have made. Before he knew what hit him he was tackled to the ground by something rather heavy.

"You are a right bastard!" it was Sora Riku realised and a pissed Sora as well. "You, you!" he felt the first hit as Sora punched him right in the face. "I can't believe you!" he hit him again; "I offer you

everything, tell you, you can stay with me, that I'll look after you and what do you do... have sex with me and then leave! You bastard!" Sora went to hit him again but Riku caught his hand and forced it down. He looked up at Sora, he had his head drooped but his shoulders were shaking as if he were... No Riku never wanted this; he didn't want Sora to cry over him.

"Sora I..." he choked on his words as Sora lifted his head up to glare at him with his tearful blue eyes.

"I don't want excuses Riku; I just want to know why you would break my heart once more by leaving..." Riku sighed this had all gone so wrong.

"Sora can I at least sit up?" he whispered. Sora frowned at him but let him sit up nether the less. He rubbed his face where Sora had hit him; Sora had a very good left hook on him. "Sora I never wanted to hurt you it's just I... I've been lied t so many times before, it's hard to know when someone is really telling you the truth... people always change and they never seem to remember promises..." Sora was fuming, so Riku thought he was a liar now or even like someone he'd met in his profession.

"Riku I can't believe you! I am not a liar; I mean every word I said!" Riku looked away feeling slightly ashamed.

"Really, you won't just think I'm a burden and throw me out onto the street..."Sora frowned and lent over to him. He grinned and it looked like he was going to kiss Riku but no he hit him... again. "Ow" Riku moaned, "Stop that!" Sora huffed and said,

"Well stop thinking silly things then. I said I loved you Riku and whether you like it or not you are now stuck with me! Got it?" Riku sat there and stared at the brunet in front of him. He couldn't believe that he had ever doubted how Sora had felt about him.

"I so sorry Sora..." he whispered, "Sometimes I forget that there is still good people in the world..." Sora grinned and this time he really did kiss Riku,

"Well it's alright I forgive you, just don't go forgetting it from now on okay?" Riku laughed and pushed himself up off the ground.

"Okay Sora." He looked down at Sora who was still sitting on the ground, "Are you going to stay there all day?" he asked. Sora blushed and muttered,

"No I just can't move..."

"Why?" Riku asked, "Oh ahhhhh that's why" he laughed and bent down and scooped Sora up in his arms bridal style, "Hope you don't mind but it was this or the Fireman's Hold." Sora grinned and said,

"Nope this is just fine... oh and Riku?"

"Hm?" Riku started walking off down the road back towards Sora's house.

"Two things, one if you keep running away I will put a collar on you and two... what do you want for breakfast?" Riku laughed and answered,

"All I want is right here in my arms..."

**Well there it was...man that was random... anyways hope some people enjoyed it enough to review, (Hint hint thats that button down there) XD chao for now!!**

**Minx... you have no idea where this story led to... MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!!**


End file.
